Jasper fait sa demande
by kadronya
Summary: Jasper panique: Il est sur le point de poser la question fatidique à Alice! OS crée pour le concours des plus belles déclarations du forum Damn-Addict-Lemon


**Le concours des plus belles déclarations!**

**Titre de votre déclaration: Jasper fait sa demande**

**Personnages: Jasper et Alice**

**Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) ****sur lequel a eu lieu le concours !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mais arrête de faire les cent pas, soupira Bella alors qu'elle lançait un regard noir à Edward afin qu'il garde sa bouche fermée alors qu'il luttait contre le fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime ! De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Mais Alice est si… Si… Et moi, je ne suis que Jasper !

Edward se précipitait de quitter le salon mais ses rires parvinrent aux oreilles des deux jeunes adultes restés au salon alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Je suis minable ! se lamenta le blond en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

-Tu es juste stressé car tu vas franchir le pas ! C'est une grande étape, surtout avec Alice !

-Mais si elle dit non ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle refuse ?

-Jasper, souffla Bella d'une voix rassurante alors qu'elle posa une main sur son épaule. Toi et Alice êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est une évidence ! Elle ne refusera pas ! Mieux, elle n'attend que ça !

-C'est vrai ? s'enquit-il, plein d'espoir. Vous en avez parlés ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Bella rigola doucement avant de se lever, prête à rejoindre son petit-ami qui l'attendait sagement à l'étage :

-Je sais que tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de lui poser la question fatidique !

Bella déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de quitter à son tour le salon, laissant un Jasper complètement euphorique des derniers mots de sa meilleure amie.

Certes, il n'avait que vingt-deux ans et étudiait toujours afin d'obtenir son diplôme en psychologie criminelle mais depuis quelques semaines maintenant, il avait envie de franchir le cap avec Alice, sa petite-amie depuis six mois et cinq jours.

C'est pourquoi tous s'étaient réunit chez les Cullen –les parents d'Alice et Edward- afin de célébrer la bonne nouvelle car ils savaient –même si Jasper en doutait dans ses moments d'angoisse- que leur petit ange allait dire _oui_.

-Helloooooooo tout le monde ! cria Alice en pénétrant dans le manoir de ses parents. Je suis rentrée !

Jasper sentit sa peur reprendre le dessus sur lui. Il commença à transpirer tout en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire ! C'était trop tôt ! Il allait l'effrayer et elle le quitterait, le laissant seul et suicidaire !

-Jasper ! s'écria-t-elle en le voyant assis sur un canapé du salon. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là ! Je croyais que tu serais rentré chez tes parents ! Pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir, bien au contraire ! Je suis trop contente que tu sois là !

Elle l'embrassa avidement mais remarqua vite que Jasper n'était pas dans son état normal, ne lui rendant pas son baiser avec le même entrain qu'elle :

-Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es malade ? Tu es tout blanc.

-Alice, je voudrais que tu arrêtes de parler et que tu m'écoute très attentivement ! dit-il fermement.

Alice perdit sa bonne humeur d'un seul coup, sentant même une peur sournoise s'infiltrer en elle.

_Oh non, il va me quitter ! _s'angoissa-t-elle.

Jasper ne prêtait pas attention à la tension qui avait envahit sa petite-amie, ni aux personnes de leurs deux familles s'approcher doucement du salon, sans y entrer, afin d'écouter sa déclaration. A la place, il garda la tête baissée et rassembla du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ses pensées :

-Alice, dit-il d'un ton tremblant avant de se racler la gorge. Je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme idéal. Je suis trop renfermé sur moi-même et me perds trop facilement dans mon travail. C'est toi qui m'as permis de m'améliorer et d'être l'homme qui se tient devant toi.

-Jazz, souffla-t-elle.

-Non, Alice, ne dis rien, s'il te plait ! Si tu m'interromps, je n'arriverais pas à sortir tout ce que j'ai prévu de te dire !

Jasper soupira, à bout de nerf tout en tirant sur ses cheveux. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui faire sa demande ?

-Alice, dès que je t'ai vu dans ce café, m'aborder comme tu l'as fait, j'ai su que c'était toi la femme de ma vie. Chaque jour, tu colores ma vie de ta simple présence. Ton enthousiasme me contamine et me rend complètement heureux de vivre ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! C'est déjà dur de ne pas pouvoir vivre ensemble, de ne pas partager notre quotidien…

Jasper sentait sa confiance en lui revenir au galop, maintenant qu'il avait commencé sa déclaration c'est pourquoi il leva sa tête vers Alice afin de plonger ses yeux azur dans ceux émeraude de la jeune femme qui, émue, avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Je veux voir tes innombrables chaussures éparpillés dans tout mon appartement ! Te voir classer mes vêtements par famille puis par couleur. Me dire quelle tenue porter pour la journée. Parce que je t'aime, Alice, et que je t'accepte complètement pour ce que tu es, toi et tes tocs complètements farfelus ! Ton dynamisme plus qu'**atypique** et à toute épreuve ! Je sais que je ferais pleins d'erreurs qui t'énerveront et que tu mettras ma patience à rude épreuve, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque car je sais que notre couple le mérite ! On en vaut la peine, Alice !

Il se leva avant de poser un genou à terre et de tendre une petite boite qu'il ouvrit laissant apparaitre un jeu de clés dans lequel était accroché un porte-clés du chat du Cheshire d'Alice au pays des merveilles –roman qu'adorait la jeune sœur d'Edward depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

-Alice, même si ça ne fait que six mois et cinq jours que nous sommes ensembles, veux-tu venir emménager chez moi et partager mon immense dressing ?

-OUI ! OUI ! OUI ! hurla-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de Jasper qui soupirait de soulagement alors que leurs familles entrèrent enfin dans le salon en applaudissant.

Et alors que le jeune blond s'arrêta d'embrasser sa petite-amie qui semblait intenable, la voix tonitruante d'Emmett s'éleva dans la pièce :

-Et ben Jasper, je me demande ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas demander ma cousine en mariage ! s'esclaffa-t-il. En tout cas, bon courage à toi, vieux ! Tu en auras besoin avec une tornade comme Alice !

Jasper écarquilla des yeux, sentant déjà l'angoisse revenir au galop face à la nouvelle demande qu'il devra bientôt faire alors tout le monde le félicitait d'avoir franchit cette grande étape dans la vie d'un couple.

.

**FIN**


End file.
